


Freaking Out: Ghost England x reader 2

by ZA_Black92



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Here the second part to my first Ghost One shot!





	

 

  
**The following is a non profit fan based story,  Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. And the song[ freaking out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUYM5WNdNGc) [which is awesome ]belongs to Mystery Skulls the animated video belongs to Mysteryben27.**

  


  
**please support the official release.**

  
**_**

  


  
**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs  and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

  


**Freaking out:  skull demon England x Reader.**

"Finally I'm out of this stupid cave!" Alfred's severed arm yelled happy to be free from it's rocky tomb. Now all he had to do was find his host and that meddling dog an- he shivered when the warm summer air grew colder as a slit appeared on it's wrist the slit  opened revealing a single red eye.

that widened in horror as swirling vortex of snow and ice descended from the sky and slowly formed into a beautiful woman ice cold eyes and white skin, "Oh, shit not her!" he mentally screamed before running away into the night, as the woman's icy gaze stared at the cave entrance.

**I got this feeling,**  
I'm losing you.  
And it's got me reeling,  
I need a clue. 

The mysterious woman walked along the man made path inside the cavern leaving a trail of icy footsteps as she did, coming across two a familiar set signs at crossroads, taking the higher road. Her gaze narrowed at the sharp jagged rocks below as she held out her hand as ice began to swirl and form into a small statue of a man only to crack and fall to pieces.

**Got my heart burning,**  
I lost my spell.  
Can't see you turning up.  
This looks like hell. 

Growling the woman crushed the ice in her hand before punching the cave wall cracking it and threw the ruined statue to the ground, as she stomp away the woman failed to notice the the stream of green energy following after her, till she caught sent of it.

 

**I can't fight this feeling.  
It's not in my head.  
And I know it was something I did, baby.**

*"So much hatred and envy in one lost soul, how petty.."* she thought to herself as she formed a statue of a broken heart then smirked before gently blowing on the statue which turned to snow blew away, into the wind that led her to an empty lot.

__**I can't fight this feeling.  
I'm out of control.  
Got to get back to the life that I know!**  

She got the lot all she found was a broken heart locket sitting in the grass, with a arrogant 'hmph' she slammed her foot on it the get a read on the souls memories,

**I'm not freaking out.**  
But it feels like time is running out.  
How did this shit come about?

only to frown when the same broken heart, a (F/toy or spirit animal) and eagle with broken wing, formed in her hand instead, she growled throwing them to the ground.

 

 

**I'm not freaking out.**  
But I'm afraid,  
Afraid of losing you.

 

She hissed again before grabbing the locket off the ground focused her energy and with a blinding flash she opened her eyes to see a crown with a man with three wolf tails standing on top of it!

**If that's what it comes to, baby.**  
If that's what it comes to, baby.  
It's all you gotta say to me.

 

With a crazed smile the woman let out a cackle, only to stop when she couldn't feel her right hand she looked down and saw her hand had melted and the locket was on the ground in a pool of sizzling water with the same green energy from the cave erupting from it! there was another flash as tall skeleton monster was standing a mere inched from her and he was pissed!

  
_**Oh!**_ (Eye twitch)

  
The ice woman gawked at the enraged monster, next thing she knew her head went flying off her neck and landed a feet away and scattering like a snowball on impact as the skeleton rested a sword made out of green flames on his shoulder he leaned down picking up his locket and securing it back on his jacket, before a woman giggling caused him to turn a round.

 

**I just keep biting my tongue,  
'Til all you want is done.  
Alright.**

To see ice form a new arm on the woman followed by her head, with a malicious smirk she flipped her hair over shoulder turned her right hand into a set of icy claws, as Arthur powered up his sword and held a fire ball in his other hand lighting the surrounding lanterns ablaze as he and the ice woman glared at each other.  

 

 

_**And you just wanna leave me.** _

_**Oh, yeah.**_  
As the two glared each other down the woman's smirk suddenly vanished as she looked at the statue nervously in her hand. *"This could be my only chance to find that betraying mutt!"* she thought to herself she blew the staue away and glanced back at Arthur she gave him a dirty look before wiggling her index and middle fingers at him.

_**"Oh, c'mon!"** _

She said mockingly at the skeleton before fleeing with the icy wind leaving a frosty trail of frozen plants and small animals behind; confusing Arthur who gazed in the direction she went, before looking down to see his [y\n]'s ice statue, his eyes widened as he picked it up curiously.

**I can't fight this feeling.  
It's not in my head.  
And I know it was something I did, baby.**

 

 

He felt it move and try to tug towards something, the skeleton followed it's path and saw Alfred's statue trying to get away from him; causing a wave of anger to over take his mind and as his foot came down and crushed the eagle statue.

 

**I can't fight this feeling.  
I'm out of control.  
Got to get back to the life that I know!**

 

Alfred's eyes snapped up as a chill went up his spine, he let out a sigh as his tired blue eye scanned his surround, they were parked at a roadside diner, They being (y/n) who was currently sleeping in the back of the van, her dog Mathias who was also sleeping and letting (y/N) use him as a pillow and himself.

 

_I'm not freaking out.  
But it feels like time is running out.  
How did this shit come about?_

 

Al stretched a little bit as car drove passed them, then returned to his laptop he was trying to figure out if that monster was really his brother Arthur he frowned as his sleep deprived mind begged him to call it a night. but, he refused closed the map app on his laptop Al smiled.

 

**I'm not freaking out.  
But I'm afraid,  
Afraid of losing you.**

 

as an old photo of Arthur, Y/N and himself were hanging out at his cousins Seamus's house; and how they made Alfred eat blood pudding without telling him what it was causing him to spit it out at Arthur's face. suddenly without Al's knowledge (Y/N's) eyes were glowing while she slept.

**If that's what it comes to, baby.  
If that's what it comes to, baby.  
It's all you gotta say to me.**

 

Mathias woke up and glared at the screen making Arthur disappear and replace him with Seamus. As Alfred watched confused and went to stop it only for his robot arm to start malfunction as he fearfully looked over to Mathias only instead of a dog;

**If that's what it comes to, baby.  
If that's what it comes to, baby.  
It's all you gotta say to me.**

he saw a very large blond man dressed in heavy armor, fur pelts with wolf ears and three tails wagging behind him gently cradling (Y/n) in his lap as he eyes roamed the screen, altering any trace of Arthur's existence, then froze when he noticed Alfred gawking at him causing the american to shriek like a little girl and fall out of the back of van.

**If that's what it comes to, baby.  
If that's what it comes to, baby.  
It's all you gotta say to me.**

causing Mathias now in dog form to stare in shock as Y/N woke up glanced down at Alfred then a Matty, who shrugged (YFC) haired girl mumbled to herself before rolling over and going back to sleep, Mathias was about to do the same he shuddered when a slightly chilly breeze blew through the van as a small snow flake landed on the floor *"Wait? Snow? in summer?"* His ears twitched as he picked up the snowflake and realized it wasn't melting "Ruh Roh..." he whimpered as the vision of a woman with an icy glare flashed in his mind.  
   
**If that's what it comes to, baby.**  
If that's what it comes to, baby.  
It's all you gotta say to me.

 

Meanwhile

  
Arthur got off the steps of his empty lot contemplating his next course of action he looked down at [y/n]'s statue before melting it down and letting the water drip on to his locket, the cracks healed and it returned to a brilliant bright gold, he smiled down a the photo of the two of them together; before closing the heart shaped trinket, and wandered into the street and nearly screamed when he saw a car rushing at him.

 

 

An young Albino man was doing a late night delivery and was preoccupied singing along to the song on his radio; to pay attention to the road when, his pet bird started screeching and pecking him on the head and arms. Causing it's owner to try and settle it down.

 

"Vhat is it Gilbird jou never act this before! OW!" he exclaimed before finally looking at the road and scream "Tell Gilbert Vhat vro... shit!-" when he saw a man in the road and slammed on the brakes, after a few seconds to compose himself.

  
Gilbert and Gilbird check the rear-view mirror nothing; then tried to peak over the side of the window. only for Gilbird to scream when his body and the dashboard erupted in green flames causing Gilbert to get the hell out of the car, and watch in awe and horror.

When the flames resided his car had into an inky black hearse with skull hood ornament and green flame decals spiked bumper and the a green plush interior had a bunny air freshener hanging on the mirror, and to top it a dark version of the union jack flag was on the roof, and the licence plate had changed to "R8K-LE55".  

 

Gilbert sat on the ground trying process what just happened, as the man from before wasn't actually a man! but, was skeleton demon sitting in the driver seat. along with Gilbird who had been turn into. some fire breathing skeleton parrot and was glaring at him "Thanks, mate."  Arthur said before driving off leaving a petrified Gilbert in the dust as he pulled out his phone.

"Hallo? Ludvig?...could you pick me?"  
...

 

"Because a Skeleton pirate with green fire for hair carjack me!."  
...

"No, I am not drunk! He turned Gilbird into a dragon parrot!?...Hallo?! Hallo?!"

 

THE END?

**Author's Note:**

> Icy aka My OC Greenland or the mystery ice queen, not much is know about her goals or connection with Mathias but, it's safe to say she has no good intentions.
> 
> 2p America aka: Alfred's severed possessed arm 
> 
> Gilbert: Gilbird's owner and the unfortunate soul who got carjacked by undead Arthur!
> 
> Gilbird: Gilbert's beloved baby chick, that's Currently in Arthur's possession has been turned into fire breathing skeleton parrot.


End file.
